


Daycare Love

by Unvalley



Series: Daycare Love [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Gray Fullbuster - Freeform, Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser, Gruvia - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, gray x juvia, juvia lockser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unvalley/pseuds/Unvalley
Summary: This story is not about two children in love, no. This story is about a re encounter between two childhood friends. When Juvia Lockser started working at Fairy Tail Daycare, she did not expect one of the children in her group to be, none other than her first love, Gray Fullbuster’s son. [Gruvia modern AU]
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Daycare Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937635
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. First day of work

**Chapter One | First day of work**

Finally. Finally after all the years of hard work with blood, sweat and tears; Juvia did it. She still couldn’t believe that she had graduated from university just a few months ago with not only her bachelor’s degree in her pocket but also her master’s degree from _early childhood education_. The student had become the teacher.

Juvia stood outside the building of her old but now new workplace, Fairy Tail Daycare. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists in the air. ‘’Juvia, I know it’s your first day and you’re a nervous wreck but you can do this’’ she talked, only enough for her to hear. ‘’I can do this and I will’’ She tried to give herself somewhat of a prep talk. And with that, she locked up the door to the building through the staff entrance.

Juvia didn’t start working until after thirty minutes but she always preferred being on time rather than late, even if it was only a minute or two. And besides, it was her first day of work after all so she could have some time to settle in, maybe drink a cup of coffee and prepare herself for the exciting but nerve wrecking day.

When Juvia got inside to the hall, she started taking off her outdoor equipment when she heard a voice.

‘’Good morning, Juvia!’’ It was Mavis, her boss that greeted Juvia with a bright smile.

‘’Oh, good morning’’ Juvia responded while looking up at her from untying her sneakers with a nervous smile.

‘’Are you feeling okay? You seem a bit nervous’’

‘’I can’t help it’’

‘’Look, Juvia. I know this is not always helpful but don’t be nervous’’ Mavis started. ‘’I hired you for a reason. Do you know why?’’

Juvia shook her head.

‘’That’s because in that one short year that you worked here, you were so passionate in what you did. You were ambitious and knew this was something you wanted to do in the future. You were an amazing role model for the kids, yet you didn’t take yourself too seriously and could also be the kid’s friend. Not to mention you’re a great colleague. You listen to others, you’re honest, responsible and you get along with your team and colleagues’’

Juvia was blown away by Mavis’ compliments. She didn’t know she had so many positive qualities. She was really insecure about herself and would always automatically think about her negative sides. Juvia was speechless but this was a something she needed to her and it gave her a huge confidence boost for her so what Mavis said really did help.

‘’Wow. I don’t know what else to say, but thank you, Mavis. What you said really helped’’ Her lips got replaced with a big, bright and confident smile.

‘’Good! I have a meeting shortly, but there’s coffee ready in the staff room, I know how much you like it.’’ Mavis let Juvia know which she nodded in acknowledgement. ‘’Also, Cana is already with the kids in your group’s department and Meredy starts her shift a little later. I hope you enjoy yourself and have a fun day. If anything’s on your mind, please don’t hesitate to ask!’’ She said one more time before she disappeared into her office.

Today was going to be a good day and nothing and no one was going to ruin it.

* * *

After Juvia had finished drinking her first cup of coffee at her new workplace, her shift finally started so Juvia made her way to the department she was going to work at with Cana and Meredy.

Cana and Juvia were old friends and used to go to the same school together for many years. Cana was a couple years older than her but despite that they used to hang out a lot. Juvia couldn’t help if Cana was still going out partying and drinking as much as she did back in the day. She was basically married to her booze. The thought of the good old days made Juvia let out a small laugh.

Juvia didn’t know Meredy but she couldn’t wait to get to know her other colleague.

When Juvia arrived at the department, she stopped by the door frame to see Cana and a few children were sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

‘’Now Romeo, what have we talked about? How do we ask nicely?’’ Cana was lecturing one of the kids and had her hands on her hips.

‘’Can I _please_ have more porridge?’’

‘’Yes, of course you can because you asked so nicely!’’ She smiled at, who Juvia guessed the kid’s name was Romeo and ruffled his hair.

Cana was about to fill the deep plate with porridge when she noticed Juvia.

‘’Juvia!’’ She yelled out he blunette and put the plate down so she could launch herself at Juvia, almost making her fall to the floor.

‘’Hi, Cana. It’s been a while’’ Juvia smiled and hugged her frolleague*

After a few moments of hugging, Cana let go. The kids looked a bit confused as to what was going on with the whole hug party.

‘’Kids, this is Juvia and she will be with us starting today so be nice to her, got it?’’ Cana introduced Juvia to the kids, who looked a bit confused when they witnessed the crazy hug.

‘’Hello’’ Juvia waved at them, a little awkwardly.

‘’Hi, Juvia!’’ The kids looked so happy while they waved back at her and that made Juvia happy and relieved that they welcomed her with their small and cute open arms so easily. She knew there were still other kids who hadn’t met her but Juvia couldn’t help but feel like a part of the group already.

The moment got cut off short when a kid ran into the department. Wait, where was his clothes?

‘’Morning!’’ The kid shouted in excitement. He was probably excited to be back at daycare with his friends again.

He looked like he was three years old, he had spiky hair, that was the color of raven and his eyes were just as dark. And not to mention, he had just ran into the room with just his adorable Olaf boxer shorts on. He kind of reminded Juvia of someone she used to know.

‘’Aster, come back here and put your damn clothes back on!’’ Someone yelled from the hallway.

Juvia froze. That voice… she recognized it, almost too well. It couldn’t be him, could it? She hadn’t heard that voice in years but despite that she couldn’t ever forget it.

‘’Juvia?’’

It _was_ the voice of the man who had broken her heart.


	2. The butterflies

Remember when Juvia wouldn’t let anything nor anyone get in the way to ruin her day? Well that just backfired. 

Juvia was still frozen on the spot, not knowing what the hell to do or say. She couldn’t just be rude towards him, especially not in front of the kids. She had to be a good example. Besides, she really didn’t have a good reason to be angry with him. In fact, she didn’t have any reason at all. She was hurt, but she wasn’t angry nor could she be. Nonetheless she was going to have to face him right then and there so she took a deep breath before facing him. 

‘’Gray? Hi, what are you doing here?’’ Juvia looked at him and she had to try her very best not to stutter because she was a nervous wreck. Even after all those years of not seeing him, he still somehow managed to have that affect on her. 

‘’Really, Juvia? I don’t see you for almost six years and you’re asking me? You know, I could ask you the exact same question, right?’’ Gray raised his brows and folded his arms.

‘’Well, yes but…I asked you first? ’’ She told him and let out an awkward laugh. 

Gray rolled his eyes and then looked at her with the ‘are you kidding me’ look. 

‘’Aster goes to daycare here’’ 

‘’Aster?’’

‘’Yeah, my son’’

Did Juvia just hear him right or did she have to get her hearing checked? The Gray Fullbuster; Was a father? Juvia was more or less shocked. He always did say that he would first and foremost focus on school and his career before making big commitments like that. Juvia wondered who the mother was. Was it who she thought it was? 

Juvia couldn’t help but to feel disappointed but at the same time she was really happy for him. That’s the one thing she always wanted for him and her closed ones; For them to be happy. For Gray to be happy because he deserved truly deserved the world. 

Juvia had been so much in thought she didn’t realize Gray had been calling her name a few times. 

‘’Juvia?’’ Gray put his hand on her shoulder and looked a bit worried. ‘’Are you okay?’’ 

‘’Oh, yes! S-sorry’’ Juvia said, stuttering this time as she had to hide her red face. ‘’So,uhm… I’m guessing Aster’s the one with the Olaf boxers?’’ 

‘’How did you know?’’ He said sarcastically. 

‘’Oh, you know. He reminds me a lot like someone I know very well’’

Gray and Juvia burst into laughter and it made her recall the good old days. Ever since they started school together, they never had a dull moment. Now that Juvia thought about it, they never even fought. They were best friends; They got on really well, they always hung out, they were always there for each other, they could talk about anything and none of them would be uncomfortable about it. Okay, maybe Gray would be a little uneasy about the whole period talk but he still didn’t mind it. And lastly, they could tell each other everything. Well, almost everything. Juvia never told Gray how she really felt about him but she saw that he clearly didn’t feel the same way so she thought it’d be best if he never found out. 

‘’Aster, this is Juvia. We know each other for many years’’ Gray introduced her to his three year old. 

‘’Hi Juvia! It’s nice to meet you!’’ Aster held out his tiny hand for Juvia to shake. He had the brightest smile on his face, which made his big and adorable cheeks visible. Juvia thought he was so cute that she wanted to hug him and pinch his adorable big cheeks. 

‘’Oh, I see your dad taught you some manners’’ She crouched down to his level and she couldn’t help but to smile back at the cute three year old as she took his tiny hand to shake it. ‘’It’s nice to meet you too, Aster’’ 

If only Juvia would have looked up to her childhood friend, at that time to witness his tomato cheeks. 

‘’Alright, Aster. I have to go to work now’’ Gray informed and had to interrupted their little moment. 

‘’Okay, dad!’’ Aster attacked his dad with a big bear hug. 

‘’I hope you have a good daycare day. I’ll come pick you up a little later’’

‘’Okay!’’

‘’And be be nice to Juvia, got it?’’ Gray told Aster and then he whispered something in his son’s ear, that she couldn’t hear. 

‘’Got it!’’ 

‘’Good. That’s my boy’’ Gray ruffled his son’s hair as they then said their goodbyes and Aster went to play with his friends. Gray was about to head out of the room when he spoke to Juvia. 

‘’It was nice seeing you again, Juvia’’ He started. 

‘’Yeah, you-’’ She didn’t get to finish her sentence because Gray had wrapped his arms around her in an embrace which got Juvia to jump a little in surprise, but in a good way. It’s like there was an automatic button because Juvia hugged him back with no second thought. It was their first hug in almost six years and it felt so nice. He was so warm, too, which also made Juvia’s body warm up. She missed this feeling. She had missed him. 

‘’See you later, Juvia’’

‘’Yeah, you too’’

And with that Gray walked outside and Juvia eyed him until he was nowhere in sight. Juvia could feel butterflies inside of her. The ones she hadn’t felt for years. Butterflies that only he had ever given her. 

Perhaps her day nor her year was ruined, because she was looking forward to seeing him everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this chapter is a bit short again but it's over 4k words amd that's a record for me LOL but i hope u guys like this chapter. Stay tuned! :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I only got AO3 a few days ago, so this is all a bit new and confusing to me but anyway,  
> This series is something I've always wanted to write about and it's going to be extra special to me because I, myself work at a daycare and I have been for four years. It's going to be a bit weird to write about something I work with, almost every day but I'm going to do my very best to describe how things are like here and we work etc. but it's probably still not going to be completely spot on because I still want to write in my way, if that makes sense? If anyone has any questions, please don't hesitate to ask!  
> I hope you enjoyed this first short introduction. Stay tuned! :)<3


End file.
